


Lost and Found

by Nantia12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantia12/pseuds/Nantia12
Summary: Written for "Dramione Fanfic Recommendations 2.0" weekly challenge with the prompt: Back to Hogwarts
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Lost and Found

September 1st. 

The first day of fall. 

The first day of school. 

The first day of the rest of her life. 

And it was raining. No, not raining. Pouring. The big droplets were hitting her bare skin non stop and with full force.  
She was standing in the edge of the Black lake, her school robes ditched unceremoniously behind her, her head girl badge safely tugged in between the fabric layers. 

She loved rain. Rain was pure. Cathartic. It made her fell free, careless, happy. A child as she should had been. And in the same time rain was there to clean the blood her hands spilled all over the Hogwarts grounds. The blood of her friends and classmates. 

She wasn't sure if she was tasting now the rain or her tears. She heard herself laugh like it wad something long lost and she didn't recognise the sound. 

So, maybe she was crying. 

Maybe she was in pain. 

Maybe her scars were running deeper and she fought too hard to not let her wounds open again that she couldn't recognise herself. 

"Granger?" A deep, familiar voice broke her mind haziness and she realised she was now on her knees, the soft fabric of her muggle jeans burried in the mud, her hands pulling her damp curls that were now sticking across her face and neck. She turned so she could face him. 

A little bit thinner, a little bit older and a lot more broken. Still platinum hair though now he was wearing them wild and short. Still piercing gray eyes but now she was looking her with worry, no hate. The emotions she saw whirling in his cloudy orbs scared her. He was also so posed. So perfect. So pureblood. And now...

He was next to her in two big steps, his dry robes around her and he draw his wand. She should had been scared but she stood there watching him as he performed a smooth swish and the rain protection spell was hugging her body and his dry spell was making het clothes less sticky. He picked her robes in one graceful move and perform the same dry spell. 

He looked at her. 

Her questions all over her face and she was sure he could see them. 

A tiny broken smile formed in her lips and her eyed grew bigger in shock. His smile lighted up his face even though it didn't reach his eyes.

He moved his hand forward in a gesture of pure chivalry to help her stand. Her eyes never leaving his.

"I know" he said and Hermione saw the same sadness that she was feeling vibrate through every fiber of his existence. And she knew that he could get it. She had seen it in his trial the previous summer. He knew all of it and he wasn't judging her for still feeling attached. 

_And with that, Hermione Granger gave her hand to Draco Malfoy._


End file.
